Sleepless Night
by Satashi
Summary: Sakura has insomnia, but soon finds that she can sleep just fine in a certain boy's arms.
1. Insomnia Troubles

Before hand: This is a short 7 page story that just popped in my mind after finishing "Walk This Way". Also, the first part (before the title) is in Syaoran's P.O.V. Syaoran? Yeah, Since everyone here seemed to spell it that way I changed "Shaoran" to "Syaoran". I'll write a sequal to this storyline if I get 10 or more positive reviews. Well, enough babbling. Here's the story. 

~**~ 

It was quiet. That's all there really is to say. I don't know why I'm waiting, all I know is I feel her coming. Who? Sakura of course. My Cherry Blossom. I can feel it. Her pink aura is getting closer and closer. Soon there is a shadow at my window. I close my eyes, knowing who she was. I hear the window creep open and a few footsteps in my room. I keep my breath even. 

"Syaoran?" She ask, but I don't answer. "Sorry to barge in..." Her voice is in a whisper and I keep my breath even, ever so even. "I can't sleep... Its been two days now." 

I can feel my face grow hot as she slides into bed with me, yet still I keep my breath calm and even. Her arms encircle me and I feel her head rest against my chest. I was sleeping on my side. 

"I'm sorry.. I just think I can relax with you like this... I'll leave before you wake up..." 

I open my eyes and stare across my room. Just vaigly I can make out her light brown hair at the bottom of my vision. She was asleep, and for that I was thank full. Slowly I reach my arm around and embrace her. Most guys would take advantage of a situation like this. I was different. That was why she probably came to me. I mean, we are all like this aren't we? Laying in bed just wanting to embrace something warm. At least I am. Every night I long to hold her like I am now. She just needs comforting, I know. But somewhere in my heart I long for hers. I want to be able to hold her like this every night, not just when she had insomnia. 

I sigh. She probably came here because Touya was being over protective of her again, probably sitting up with her. Tomoyo is already asleep by now. Hell, it's one A.M. now. She wanted her brother to sleep and didn't want to bother Tomoyo. That's why she's here. I must be some sort of 'last effort' or something. I close my eyes and willow in my own self-pity. '_She isn't here for me_' I tell myself. '_She just needs someplace quiet to rest. That's all, don't fool yourself._' 

I embrace her tighter. ' _yet if only..._' 

** Sleepless Night**   
** By:**   
** Satashi**

Syaoran woke up slowly the next morning and rolled over onto his back. The ceiling was just as it had always been. The cracks and patterns were all just like they were last night. The only difference was, "Sakura" Syaoran looks to his left to see a small indention in his bed where she had slept. "Its going to be a long day." 

~**~ 

"Sakura-san?" Fujitaka asked as he peeked into her room. "You awake?" 

Sakura sat up almost instantly. "Of course." 

He entered the room and sat down next to his fifteen year old daughter. "Did you sleep at all?" 

"Five hours." 

Her father smiled. "Well at least its getting better then, huh? Its been two nights since you last slept. "You going to go to school?" 

"Un." She nodded happily. "I feel a lot better now." 

"Okay then." Fujitaka stood. "Breakfast will be ready in a few minuets." 

"Hai." She smiled as her father left the room. When the door closed Sakura looked down at the sheets she was under, wishing she could smell the sweet scent of the person she longed to be with. 

"Ohayo, Sakura." Kero greeted as he flew from his drawer / room. "Sleep well?" 

"Actually yeah!" She answered as she hopped out of bed. "I feel ready for the day!" 

"Yosha!" 

~**~ 

Syaoran waited patently for her to show up. She always took this path to school, why should today be any different? He looked at his hands and smirked at the skateboard Sakura had given him for his birthday last year. The top was green with a black and white ying yang on it. Almost like his suit he wore when fighting Clow cards. The bottom had a picture of Firey , His favorite card. He always did like fire. His smirk changed to a grin. 

The sounds of skating entered his ears and he dropped his board on the ground and stepped onto it. Skateboarding was one of his favorite things to do in Hong Kong. That is, when he wasn't training or running from Mei-ling. Actually he used his board to get away faster. She could be such a pain. 

Syaoran started by pushing with his right foot and gained speed as the incline came up. At the last second he kicked the back of the board and went airborne, perfectly catching the rail between his wheels and grinded all the way down, shooting out right in front of Sakura, scaring her out of her mind. 

"Hoooeeeeee!!!!!!!" She turned to glare at Syaoran. "Don't _do_ that!" 

Syaoran smiled and skated over next to her. "Did you sleep last night?" 

Sakura blushed lightly and looked down. "Um, yeah." 

"That's good." He smiled warmly at her. "We better get to school though." 

"Hoe!" She started to skate again and Syaoran followed slightly behind her. 

~**~ 

'_Here I am again,_' Syaoran thought to himself. ' _In class, Staring at the board like I'm paying attention. I know what I'm really doing. Thinking about her. Why is it that I just don't tell her how I feel? .....Why not just answer the question on why I'm talking to myself? I'm getting nowhere fast..._' Syaoran blinked suddenly as a note flopped on his desk. A second long glance at the teacher told him it was safe to open, and that he did. The message, however, confused him slightly. 

'Li-kun,   
Your eyes are glazed, thinking about her again?' 

The boy looked up and saw Tomoyo look back slightly and make eye contact. ' _Figures_.' Syaoran thought to himself as he wrote his reply. ' _How can one friend be so perceptive and the other so dense? Everyone knows I like her, BUT her!...Still, the bets on how long it takes until I crack is going a little to far...._' He flicked the paper expertly onto Tomoyo's desk. Fortunately they had kept the same seating arrangement for a while now. Being on the very back had its advantages after all. 

Tomoyo unfolded the paper and read the answer, which was written down quite sloppily. 

'Daidouji,   
Your eyes need checked. Maybe glasses?' 

Tomoyo giggled and slid the note into her bag. Syaoran just snorted and went back to the magna strip he was working on when he didn't feel like listening to the teacher. 

~**~ 

What time was it again? Syaoran checked his watch for the up tenth time. Almost, _almost _time to go home. ' _What would I do at home anyway?_' he asked himself mentally. ' _Maybe call a psychiatrist that specialized in people talking to themselves? ....Sounds like a plan._' He added the last part sarcastically. 

The chimes finally rang, releasing them from the prison the government called school. School was over for the week, which meant that tonight was his weekly training with himself. The Clow cards were almost all captured. Just a few 'extras' , as Kero called them, were left. ' _Extras my butt, there the powerful ones left out of the book for a good reason!'_

"Bye, Syaoran-kun." Sakura called to him as she walked over to Tomoyo 

"Un, Ja, Sakura-chan, Daidouji-chan." 

~**~ 

The day passed by rather quickly after Syaoran got home. A long three hour work out with his sword put his mind at ease. The only thing that bothered him was how dark it got during the winter. At only seven o'clock it was dark outside. The moon was half full that night as well. 

Syaoran sighed out on his balcony of his apartment. He could feel Sakura's aura. It was bigger than normal, which meant she was using her magic again. A quick look toward the moon confirmed his suspicion. She was flying on her wand. ' _She really should be more careful about being seen..._' 

'_Anyway, its not my problem._' Turning, he made his way into his apartment and took his shirt off and threw it on the floor. ' _I just need a shower to help me relax._' 

~**~ 

Sakura looked at the city below her as she flew. '_Such a pretty sight from this angle._' She thought, smiling. She enjoyed the freedom her staff has given her and flew all around the town of Tomoeda. Finally deciding to go back home, she turned and looked down once again. Figures she'd come here. ' _Oh well, I suppose a visit would be nice._' She smiled and landed onto Syaoran's balcony and walked in, surprised that he left it open. 

"Syaoran?" She called. "Syaoran-kun, where are you?" 

"Are you deaf?" A voice answered her. "Can't you hear the shower?" 

Sakura blushed lightly. "Gomen!" 

"Make yourself at home! I'll be out in a flash." 

Sakura nodded, even if he couldn't see her, and looked around the house. "He needs to clean..." A smile appeared on her face. 

~**~ 

Syaoran emerged from the bath a couple of minuets later and looked around. He was clad a loose green oversized night shirt with matching pants and house shoes, all of which Sakura had given him last Christmas. "Sakura-chan? You really shouldn't fly around like that, people could.." He stopped in his tracks when he saw his livingroom. "See....you?" 

Sakura looked up and smiled. "You really should clean more often." She placed the center piece back onto his coffee table and smiled. Everything was now dusted, and in its right place. 

Syaoran could hear his laundry machine working to. "You did my laundry to? How long was I in there?" 

She giggled in response. "Your cloths were mostly already there so I just put them in for you. When was the last time you cleaned anyway? No doubt it was the last time I did it for you." 

Syaoran grinned slightly and looked at the floor while bringing his hand up behind his head. "Well, I ,uh... That is..." 

"Moi... Your so predictable! Have you even eaten dinner yet?" Syaoran was about to answer when his stomach growled, causing him to blush. "You can't even feed yourself properly!" She lead him over to the couch and sat him down. "Now you just sit right here and watch T.V. I'm going to cook dinner tonight." 

"Yes Mam." 

Sakura giggled as she walked into his kitchen. 

~**~ 

It was already eleven before Syaoran realized that time had slipped by them. A great dinner and a movie had completely taken his mind off the fact that Sakura should of gone home an hour ago at least. The movie was just finishing and Syaoran realized that Sakura had fallen asleep in his lap. Her legs were bent and brought close to her so she could fit on the couch. Of course that meant that she had to use his lap as a pillow. Well, she was laying on a pillow on his lap, but you get the idea. 

"Sakura? Sakura-chan?" 

"Hmm...mmm.." She shifted slightly to get more comfortable. 

"Your to much.." Syaoran whispered to himself. Slowly he slid out from under her and lifter her up to carry her into his room and place her on the bed. After tucking her in he picked up the green cell phone Tomoyo had given him and dialed out her number. He let it ring seven times before a very tired Tomoyo answered. 

"Moshi mosh-yawwnnn..Who is this?" 

"Glad to hear from you, to." Syaoran answered sarcastically. 

"Li-kun?" 

"Yeah..um..hey... Could you call Sakura's house and tell them that she fell asleep over there?" 

"...." He heard her giggle. "Sure." 

"Thanks..." 

"Don't do anything naughty." 

"D-Daidouji!" He felt his face flush dark red. She giggled one last time and hung up. "Geeze that girl!" 

"Hm...?Syaoran-kun?" 

Syaoran looked down at Sakura and instantly felt horrible. She had enough trouble getting to sleep as it was, and here he went waking her up. "Gomen, Sakura-chan." He whispered "I woke you..." 

"Uh-uhn..." She shook her head slowly. "I need to go home anyway." 

She started to get up but Syaoran gently pushed her back down. "Its okay, I already called Daidouji-chan. She's covering for you. Just rest, okay?" 

She nodded and yawned. "..Syaoran?" 

He turned to her once again. "Nani?" 

"Can you...." her face flushed dark red. "Stay here with me....?" 

Syaoran smiled lightly. "You trust me, don't you?" 

"Always have." 

Slowly he padded back to his bed and slid in next to her, instantly being wrapped in her arms. Sakura inhaled deeply and smiled. 

"Sakura....There's...something I need to tell you..." 

"hm?" 

"I..." He swallowed hard. ' _this is it...just say it_.' He set his face determined. " I love you, Sakura." 

Sakura felt his body tense up. Slowly a smile came to her face and she closed her eyes. "I've waited for you to say that for a long time now, Syaoran-kun." 

Syaoran blinked and his body went slack. "Nani?" 

Sakura pulled her head up and whispered in his ear. " I love you, Syaoran..." 

Syaoran's face slowly changed into a smile and he hugged her close. "Thank god.... I was so worried you'd reject me..." A single tear came from his eye. 

"Silly.." She kissed his chest lovingly. "I would never reject you." 

A small chuckle came from his lips. "So if I wake up and your not here anymore should I assume you just went back home?" 

Sakura's eyes snapped open. "You were _awake_!?" 

~**~ 

Notes: So, what'd ya think? Like it? hate it? Tell me! I have no intention to write any more onto this story line, but if 10 people ask me to, I will. Sorry it's so short. I guess you could call this a one-shot, hey! this is my frist one! YEAH! 


	2. Sweet Dreams

Notes: Rated "R" for violence,and intense moments with S&S! I had to add a fight scene in this once becasue of writers block, but it gets mushy after that, trust me. And on with tha 'fic. 

~~**~~ 

Syaoran yawned loudly as he awoke from his dream. Stretching out he put a smile on his face and let his arms fall behind his head and stare at the ceiling. It was different now. He had someone else to look at it with him. And that someone was sleeping soundly on his chest. 

Sweet Dreams   
By:   
** Satashi**

Sakura had insisted on cooking him breakfast. Not that Syaoran disapproved, mind you, He was just happy watching her walk around in his kitchen and hum happily to herself. Syaoran smiled happily and flicked the T.V. on ,wondering what was going on in the rest of the world. After a few minuets a flipping he let it rest on 'Who's line is it anyway?' A smiled at the corny things said. 

"Syao-chan, Breakfast is ready!" 

Syaoran raised an eyebrow and walked to his dining room. Sakura was just placing his food down. "Syao-chan?" He asked, keeping the confused look on his face. 

Sakura smiled and sat him down in a chair. "Would you rather me call you 'Oo-chan?' " (ookami is Japanese for 'wolf' ) 

Syaoran shook his head violently and grabbed his chopsticks. "Mm, this looks good." 

"Really!?" 

He nodded. '_Subject changed: Success._' Taking a bite he smiled at her happily. "This is great, Sakura-chan!" 

Sakura sat down in front of him and took a bite of hers. "Thanks!" 

"So what do you want to do today?" 

Sakura chewed her food thoughtfully. "Well, last night was the first time I've slept so long so I want to do something exciting!" 

Syaoran nodded in agreement. "But what?" 

"The carnival is in town?" 

"Sounds like a plan." 

Sakura smiled brightly and watched him eat, taking bites of her won every now and then. 

~**~   


Okay, Going to the Carnival wasn't really that hard to do, it was just to early in the day for that. Sakura still needed to get home, call Tomoyo, finish her weekend homework, and several mos things that she couldn't think of at the moment. She left, rather reluctantly, around ten. Syaoran walked her home and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she went in, just missing her brother popping out by a few seconds. The argument of why he was there lasted only thirty seconds. Surprisingly Syaoran had already thought of his edscuse. His morning jog. With that said, and Touya satisfied with a reasonable answer, they parted ways. 

Sakura bounced quickly up the stairs and ran into her room, closed the door, and leaned against it, trailing down with a stupid smile and a blush on her face. "Hyaaaaaannnnnnn....." 

"Oh, not this again." Kero said sarcastically as he hovered in front of her face. "Why are you so.. 'Hyaannnn' ?" 

Sakura smiled up at him and jumped up, taking his hands in hers and spinning around her room. "Syao-chan said he loves me!" She almost shouted. "I slept with him last night again!" 

"Sakura! Le'me go, I'm gonna throw up!" 

Sakura happily obliged and shot Kero a good foot before he caught himself. A few more Moments went by before he could think straight again. "You stayed over at the brat's house!?" He shouted at her. "What do you mean you slept with him...again!?" 

Sakura got real close to him. "I went over to his house after I went flying..." 

"Un,un!" 

"And then I made him dinner and watched a movie..." 

Kero floated a little closer. "Un,un!" 

"Then he carried me to his bed, held me in his arms... told em he loved me...." 

Kero's face was sweating. "Un,un,un!!" 

"And then we fell asleep!" 

Kero face-faulted. 

~*Syaoran's P.O.V.*~ 

I could feel it. The presence of a Clow card. It was teasing me, I could tell. I kept my pace even as I walked down the street. It knew I didn't want to confront it in the day. It was using me to get somewhere. Where? The outskirts of town. I wasn't really dressed to do this, my shirt wasn't lose and I was wearing jeans, which didn't give me as much maneuverability as I wanted. This one was obviously smart. 

I finger the cell phone in my pocket. Should I use it? No... I never liked Sakura being in danger, and if this Clow card was waiting to attack ,it obviously didn't want attention called to itself. The forest was close now, the one that overlaid the edge of town. Sakura once told em she saw a ghost here, and also captured the illusion card at this place. Figures. I'm in the forest now. Sakura was going to kill me for not telling her about this. I feel the grin across my face. Oh well, I'd give it to her anyway.... 

"Show yourself." I call out, waiting for it to appear. Call it warriors intuition, I had the feeling it was respectable enough not to attack out of the blue. I was right. The image took shape in front of me and My sword appears in my hand. It was longer than it used to be, growing more powerful with each card captured. Sakura had even given my the sword card to give my blade its best power. I'd have to thank her later. 

The card looked almost human. It's hair was spiked. Had the torso and up of a male and long flowing bluish hair. Actually, it was all a clearest blue, with pointy ears, fangs, wings, and a mist for a lower body. One thing was for sure though, it didn't look really happy to see a Card captor around here. 

Agility. 

Slowly I put my hand in my pocket and push a button. The auto dial startled the monster into attacking and soon I found myself against a tree with a trickle of blood running from my mouth. Stupid move. Agility staggered backwards and a blue mist evaporated from my sword. A card's blood. 

"Hello?....Hello?" 

Again it attacked and my swing hit air. Before I knew it I was screaming. The monster had claws coming from his hands, and they were drenched in red. 

"Syaoran!? Oh my god, are you okay!? Syaoran!? Where are you?" 

Agility slashed my jeans and I soon found myself in knees length shorts. Unfortunately, my phone was neatly cut in three pieces. He attacks again and I dodge nimbly, now able to move more freely. Agility kicks the ground and lunges back at me, only to get cut longways by my blade. I smile to myself. I practiced that move before Sakura came over last night. Lucky me. 

I pull the sword card and the energy goes into my blade, making it a full broad sword with a blade that came up to my shoulder and curved just slightly. I grabbed the handle right in front of my face and hold it. Light as a feather. 

Three more dodges and attacks and the card was ready to be sealed. Her pink aura was close now and I could smile easy as the shadow passed over me and she jumped from the sky. 

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in! CLOW CARD!" 

Agility was swept into the card and flew over to me. I smile and Sakura walked close to me. 

"You okay?" 

Oh yeah. Your the fine one around here. Of course I say: "I'm okay." She frowns at the blood on my side. "Its cool, I can heal in a few days." 

"Well you sure aren't going to walk around with that!" She places her hands on me and uses a light healing spell. That's all I taught her, she wasn't good at old magic. Not like me. Although you can't heal yourself. It just don't work that way. 

The wounds close and I stand straight. I would hurt for a few hours but no scars would be left. "Here." I offer the card, which she declines. A few moments later and she grabs it from my hands, just to make me shut up. I always was good like that. "So what about tonight?" 

"Oh..." She places her hands behind my neck. I could feel myself blush brightly. "I was thinking I could keep you occupied..." She hugs me and blew lightly in my ear. I start to get hot and she nibbles my earlobe gently. I don't remember much after that. Later I was told I passed out with a nose bleed. I think I just fainted....I don't remember the nosebleed.....really. 

~*normal P.O.V.*~ 

Sakura smiled down At Syaoran as he woke from his nap. From the time outside one could tell it was late. Probably about nine or ten. Slowly Syaoran sits up and looks around. They were at his place. Both decided to rest after the battle, although Sakura sat up and watched T.V., not being able to sleep. She still had insomnia...well, kind of. 

"Your awake." She states the obvious. 

"And your pretty." Syaoran replied in turn. She blushes slightly at the remark and sits back on the bed, letting him sit up. 

"Sleep good?" 

"Very, you?" 

"Not at all." 

"I thought that was over?" 

"One night don't count." 

"Wasn't it two?" 

She blushed brightly at that. "I still can't believe you were awake.." 

Syaoran smiled and leaned forward, pushing her back and half laying on her. "I'll keep you up, if you want?" 

She smiled mischievously. "And what does that mean?" She ran her hands along his back. "An offer?" 

" Actually, I meant talking, what are you thinking?" 

"You wanna know?" She kissed his neck and wrapped her arms tight around him. 

"I...think so..." Syaoran was having a hard time breathing. Seems like she knew just what to do to the guy. " However.. If you don't stop I don't think I'll be listening very closely..." 

Sakura giggled and rolled him over and strattled his lap, patting his stomach lovingly. "Your so shy." 

Syaoran took her hands and looked into her eyes. "Does Daidouji know your this aggressive?" 

Sakura bent in for a kiss. " Don't think you'll get that lucky." Syaoran tilted his head and let her kiss him, returning it passionately. 

"I can't get any luckier than I am now." 

"Oh?" Kissed his mouth and trailed to his chin and then neck. "Wanna make a bet on that?" 

~**~ 

Later a shirtless Syaoran laid in his bed, clad in only his house pants. Sakura laid next to him in one of his shirts and some borrowed sweats. 

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" She ask as she closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. 

"If your brother doesn't find out that your here for the second night in a row? Probably go to the movies and lunch, maybe even dinner if I have enough money." 

"Sounds nice.... You sure you don't mind me staying here? Won't get a nosebleed with a girl sleeping with you?" 

"With the way you tease, I think I'll get used to it eventually." 

"Me tease?" She asked, sitting up and looking down on him. "And just who started the tickling in a make out session?" 

"Who fell off the bed laughing?" 

"Hoeeeee!!!! Don't tell _anyone_!" 

Syaoran sat up and kissed her gently. "Wouldn't dream of it." 

~**~ 

Tomoyo and Kero hung upside down from Syaoran's window, recording this all. "There so cute." The girl stated to the seal beast. "Don't you agree, Kero-chan?" 

"I can't believe she fell for that brat! He's got no guts!" 

"Seems to me like he just don't want to rush things." 

Kero sighed. "Let get out of hear, people might start looking at us weird." 

"Hai." 

~**~ 

Inside Sakura snuggled up closer to a sleeping Syaoran and sighed happily. So many nights she had wanted more than anything to just fall asleep, now she was almost fighting against the tiredness. She kissed the base of Syaoran's neck and smiled. He was always there for her, and she could tell this relationship would go far. 

-End 

Like it? Hate it? Let me know! I only asked for 10 people to revie the last story, and I got more than 20 before I even got home from school! Domo arigato to everyone who left a review! This goes out to you! Look for my next 'fic tomarow sometime. I still got 4 ideas on hte top of my head and I'm going to write them down as soon as I can. Thanks for reading, and please Review if you think it is worth it (PLEASE PLEASE!) 


End file.
